


兼职

by Friday2018



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday2018/pseuds/Friday2018





	兼职

一个平常的周五，Tony在自家的实验室中修缮着头盔，偌大的宅子中只有工具和金属碰撞的声音。  
七点半的时候Friday提醒他咖啡好了，他去厨房端的时候顺便打开微波炉想要拿一杯橙汁，发现里面空空如也的时候愣了一下才想起来要喝的人没在。  
不怪他不习惯，往常的这个时候总会有某个背着书包的高中生按响他家的门铃。他们会一起吃晚饭，Tony会听他像个孩子一样滔滔不绝地分享学校里的琐事，以及当纽约人们的邻家好帮手的经历。  
Tony知道Peter最近很忙。面临毕业的高中生有着繁杂的学习任务，加上May需要陪伴，纽约城也需要他的保护——有时候Tony会有些不爽的想，为什么世界都如此和平——虽然是暂时的，纽约却仿佛一日都离不开蜘蛛侠？他们多久没见了？一个月？他觉得起码有一个半月。他甚至觉得自己作为Tony Stark和钢铁侠的结合体都没有他忙。连同学都无比需要他——否则那个所谓有三千八百零三块碎片的乐高就无法完成，这是Peter的原话。  
好的，他，Tony Stark，居然还比不上几块积木。一想到这些，Tony的心中就忍不住燃起一股无名火，手上的劲不由得也大了，没想到居然捅穿了头盔的一只眼睛。他愣了一下，同时猝不及防被一股水雾喷了一身。  
“What the……”他摸了一把脸，转过头去对罪魁祸首一字一句地说：“听着，小笨蛋，你这是在催我把你拆了送到Stark工业园做标本，明白吗？”长脖子的机器人遭到训斥，缓缓地低下了头。  
他放下螺丝刀：“Friday？”  
“Sir？”  
“帮我查一下Peter Parker的位置。”  
“Sir，Parker先生目前在一家杂货店。根据这段时间去那里的频率来看，他可能是在工作。”  
工作？也就是兼职？Tony云里雾里，Peter并没有对他提过。难道他比他想的还要忙？他为什么要兼职？  
“Sir？”  
“带路，Friday。”Tony召唤了一套盔甲穿上，想了想又脱了下来，拿了一把车钥匙到车库去了。

Peter把一个巨大的箱子抱到两排货物架之间。他按穿着背心和牛仔裤，照货物清单上的顺序将各种各样的工具按类别归位。听到有人推开门，他连忙放下手中的单子和扳手，抬起手臂用脸蹭了蹭肩膀，喊道：“欢迎光临！请问您需……”抬头看到来人却愣了一下，反应过来后便低下头继续整理东西，同时一抹浅浅的笑意缓缓爬上了他的嘴角。  
“需什么？”来者走到他所处的这条过道上，从一副巨大的墨镜背后面无表情地看着他，“贵店的特色是店员说话说半句吗？”  
“请问您需要什么，先生？”Peter头也不抬的继续手中的工作。  
“没想过，你有什么推荐吗？”  
“推荐？”Peter心想这是工具店又不是咖啡厅，他笑着挥了挥手里的扳手，“钳子螺丝、卷尺绳子，看看哪种合您的口味？我猜您应该不爱加糖？”  
“不，我喜欢甜的。”Tony把墨镜摘了下来放进上衣口袋，然后把手插进裤兜，居高临下看着Peter说：“我还喜欢草莓，我觉得你们这些年轻人也不会拒绝的，不是吗？”  
“是的，先生。我很喜欢。”  
“很好。”Tony点点头，然后戴上墨镜离开了这家店。Peter看着人消失，虽然感到有些疑惑，但还是继续了手里的工作。过了几分钟他忍不住好奇地给Tony发了条短信：“你去哪了？”  
他知道他们俩已经很久没见了，甚至连联系都很少。他很想念Tony，但是最近忙的实在脱不了身。作为一个准高中毕业生，Peter不仅要如常完成之前的日常事务，还主动提出去做兼职，为May分担一部分生活的费用。因为他在半年前已经跨入了成年人的行列，而这是成年人该做的事情之一。  
至于其它该做的，Peter不由得想起了Tony，这个允许自己进入他的生活，又带领自己迈入成年人世界的人。这二者都是Peter长久的梦想，前者在两年前Tony的突然来访下展开，而后者则在半年前他成年的第一夜实现。Tony早就说过跟他上过床的人会更加离不开他，而Peter用亲身经历了Tony并不是自大过头。他很喜欢Tony，喜欢他的吻和抚摸，甚至也喜欢他的进入。他让他觉得这是一件再美妙不过的事情，为Tony做被索求的一方获得的快乐令他沉迷、流连忘返。  
手机没亮。Peter从思绪中回过神来时发现自己的身体居然有了反应，现在在上班期间，他能做的只是用力摇摇头，试图把那些有些旖旎的画面从自己脑海中甩出去。他搬起空箱子，却在后退时不小心踩到了某人的脚，一回头发现是Tony。  
“你……”他正要说什么，Tony一根食指在唇间晃了晃：“没关系，店员先生。”  
“您进来怎么不说一声呢？”Peter故意有些没好气地说，他摘下工作穿的围裙，向前一步环住Tony的脖子。方才的胡思乱想令他逐渐无法控制对Tony的思念，尤其是他现在还站在他面前。他闭上眼睛，闻到了他的Tony的味道，熟悉的成年男人的气息像在他的心上挠痒痒，他甚至感到心跳有些加快。  
Tony一只手环住他的腰，把他拉进自己靠在他身上：“我去买了点东西，”他抬起另一只手，是一袋草莓，“洗过的，来点？”  
Peter笑着凑近他的脸：“你洗的？”  
“不，店员洗的。”Tony诚实的说，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的，Peter感到痒，于是抬起头去咬了下他的鼻尖。  
“几岁了，还这么爱咬人？”  
“我的年龄？别人不知道，你还不知道吗？”Peter笑着看着他，语气中带着几分骄傲，还有几分暗示意味。然后他感到对方放在自己腰上的手突然发力，这让他几乎是紧紧贴在了对方身上，然后自己被Tony低头吻住了。  
Tony的吻是强势的、不容置疑的。他感到对方的舌头在自己的口腔中灵活的游走，几乎扫过了他口腔中所有敏感的点，这让他控制不住地发出轻叹，手指插入对方的发丝。嘴唇被有些用力地咬了一下，刺痛感使他不由得发出惊呼，却被对方牢牢堵住了，只能发出细微的呜咽。呼吸的权力被夺取，他逐渐感到力不从心，几乎是任由Tony为所欲为。  
Tony把Peter按在自己和货架之间，放开了他的嘴唇。他们各自喘着气，保持着拥抱的姿势彼此注视着，眼神和呼出的气体让狭小的室内迅速升温。Peter的牛仔裤这会儿紧的令他难过，下一秒一只手覆上了他的器官，隔着裤子以一定的力道按揉着，这让他不由得抱紧Tony的脖子，头靠上Tony的肩膀，发出隐忍的轻吟。  
“从刚才进来起我就注意到了。”Tony低沉的声音近在咫尺，“你好像挺精神的，店员先生。”在说后两个字时还加大力道捏了捏，Peter抬起头，想发出呻吟，却被对方堵在了嘴里。Tony拉下他裤子的拉链，又把他的内裤也扯低了几分，然后握住他“精神”的地方，开始有技巧地撸动，同时逐渐加力，一面持续地吻他，在他的口腔中挑逗着；一面将另一只手伸入他的衣服下摆，揉捏着他胸前。多方面的逗弄令他深陷情欲中无法自拔，只能紧紧抱着Tony，抬起一条腿缠上他的腰。快乐刺激着他的全身，他怀疑自己很快要这样被弄到高潮。  
“被我照顾的舒服吗？”Tony舔了下他的嘴唇问他。他拼命地点头。然后Tony停止了对他下半身的“照顾”，一只手环着Peter的腰，另一只手从裤子口袋里摸出一个东西，用牙咬开。Peter感到疑惑，Tony一向不爱用避孕套，跟他做的时候。Tony看出了他的不解，把避孕套放在他的鼻子下让他闻了闻。  
“草莓味的。”Peter恍然大悟，忍不住笑出了声。  
“你喜欢的。”Tony解开裤子拉链戴上。Peter在裤子被褪到脚边、人被翻过来按在货架上时才想起来不对：“等等等等，在这里是不是不太好？”  
“现在才说会不会太晚了点？”  
“等……啊！”Peter还想再抗争些什么，Tony已经挺身将自己送了进去，并且毫不犹豫地捅到了底。Peter紧紧抓着货架，险些站不稳。避孕套的润滑效果很有限，以Tony的尺寸而言几乎可以说是硬生生的把他掰开了。Peter紧紧咬着下唇，有些剧烈地喘息着。然而虽然如此，他自己的器官却丝毫没受影响，反而头抬的更加高了些。  
“嗯？跟我想的差不多。”Tony也发觉了这个问题，“不过我还是更倾向于做足准备。”  
Peter有些吃力地回过头，看着他从上衣口袋里摸出一小瓶润滑剂。  
“连这个都买了？”Peter笑着摇摇头。  
“看到你穿着紧身背心站在这个小房子里的第一眼，我就已经在心里完成这件事了。”Tony把润滑液抹在自己前端上。再次挺身进入，满意地听到Peter发出一声不输于上一次的叫喊，并低下头在他的脖子后面落下一个奖励性的吻。  
“为什么刚才不用？”Peter很是记仇。  
Tony一只手撑着Peter头边的货架，另一只手按在Peter的腰上，用力捏了捏。  
“一个多月没见过你了，先奖励你一下。”  
“这是奖励？”Peter笑出了声，像他平时一样，带着几分未褪去的少年嗓音，Tony觉得那简直比催情药还管用。他把欲望拔了出来，又深深送了进去，这一下触碰到了Peter体内的敏感点，使得他孩子气的笑声的末尾变成了一声未经控制的浪荡呻吟，既纯情又撩人。Tony简直不能再喜欢这个声音。  
“我以为草莓是奖励。”Peter从刚刚那阵快感中缓过来后说。  
“哦，那是奖励你刚刚叫出来的声音。”  
Peter感到脸在发烫：“你在胡说，这没逻辑。”  
然而身后的大人并没有回答他的这句话。Tony开始抽插，并不断着加大着深度和力度，Peter无法再说出完整的句子，只能倔强地咬着嘴唇把叫喊全部压在喉咙里。Tony发现了小朋友的孩子气却不理会，只是更无节制地在他体内冲撞着，每次都变着法地触碰着那个他已然熟悉的敏感点。他时而轻轻摩擦，时而大力顶撞，他深谙如何让人在被上时获得最强烈的快感，即使是他刚迈入成年人行列不久的男孩也不例外。  
Peter确实已经沉沦在性爱的海洋里无法自拔。虽然他没跟别人做过爱，但这半年来他已经逐渐能感觉到Tony在这方面着实出色。他感觉到Tony那只原本撑在自己头边的手又来套弄自己的前端，货架是凉的，他的手也是凉的，冰凉的触感刺激着他高昂的前端，令他更为兴奋。  
在Tony的猛烈攻势之下，经验不足的Peter终于再撑不住，放声呻吟起来。  
Tony估计他的小朋友差不多要高潮了，于是他在狠狠的一发抽送之后故意停了下来。Peter原本闭着眼沉浸在快感中，感到身后人在慢慢离开自己的身体时疑惑地回过头。  
“Tony？”  
“我说过我要做一个好大人的，Peter。”  
“我知道。”Peter摸不准Tony想做什么，他已经成年了，这不是他们第一次做爱，不可能是以前有过的关于道德法律的问题。  
“好大人要做到赏罚分明。”Tony一边说一边缓慢抽出自己的器官，欣赏着Peter脸上不经意间的失落表情。  
“为什么我要被惩罚？”  
“你自己不知道吗？”Tony狠狠地抽插了一下，Peter的敏感点再次被挤压，肩膀禁不住随之耸动了一下，头向后仰的老高，皱着眉发出一声惊呼。  
“我不知道。”  
Tony看着Peter抿着嘴望着自己的样子，脸颊是潮红的，亮晶晶的眼睛里盛着隐忍的渴望，差点就没忍住再次狠狠进入他。他顶住被自己开拓得微微发红的入口，在边缘轻轻抽插着就是不深入。Peter果然感到焦虑不已，甚至抬高臀部来迎合他。  
“别这样，Tony……”  
Tony捏住他的下巴，把他扳过来跟自己接吻。同时一只手在他身上撩拨着，胸口的两个小粒被他玩的高高立起。Peter被情欲和饥渴来回折磨，几乎要控制不住流出眼泪。  
“对不起，Tony，求你……”Peter轻声说，话到嘴边几乎说不清楚。  
“求我什么？”Tony压低声音在他耳边问他。  
“求你……进来。”  
“为什么？”Tony让性器深入了一点，低头去吻他的脊背。  
“因为我想要。”  
“想要什么？”Tony继续往前挺进，这次他久违地摩擦着额他的敏感点。Peter发出一声满足的呻吟。  
“……I want you fuck me，Tony，I miss you.”Peter受到了鼓励，他勇敢地说。  
Tony听到了想要的话，他轻轻说了句好孩子，然后双手扶住Peter的腰，在他的身体里疯狂冲撞起来，货架被他们顶的发出吱嘎响，听起来几乎要摇摇欲坠。跟他们身体连接处的水渍溅起声一起奏成了淫靡的乐章。此情此景实在太过淫秽，而Peter又因失而复得而拥有了的巨大的喜悦感，羞耻心和快感交织，这让他的呻吟越发放荡、肆无忌惮，攀上了顶端般飘飘然，是因为被Tony扶着腰才没有倒下去。  
“慢点……Tony，慢点，求你……”Peter已经无法控制自己的语调，甚至带上了哭腔也不自知，仿佛刚刚那个求身后男人干他的人不是他自己。  
“这么久没见面了，你觉得我做得到吗？”  
Peter无暇回答，或者他的连连呻吟就是回答。

“I miss you too，kid.”两人相继攀上顶峰后，Tony吻着Peter的的脊柱轻轻地说。  
Peter穿上衣服，背心怎么拉扯都根本无法遮挡身上的各种痕迹，他努力了一会儿后放弃了，抬头去瞪一旁的罪魁祸首。  
Tony衣冠楚楚地站在一旁，看着小朋友委屈又凶狠的眼神时耸了耸肩，掏出墨镜戴上。  
“草莓都归你，能原谅我吗，Parker先生？”  
“本来就是我的。”  
Tony被Peter孩子气的神情逗笑了，他扶着Peter的后脑勺拉向自己，准确捕获他的嘴唇。  
“你的就你的吧，”Tony的唇摩擦着Peter的，手指在Peter身上的各种痕迹上轻轻勾勒着。  
“其他的这些是我的。”他笑着说。


End file.
